memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ambassador Weyoun
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 04:03, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Not again "I don't think the universe is ready for two Weyouns." -Odo But seriously, I just hope you're not the same vandal (see the top of my talk page). If so, welcome back, if not, well, just make sure you don't customize your signature to simply say "Weyoun". :-P Weyoun 05:12, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :* Not to worry, my dear Weyoun. I am simply "Ambassador Weyoun" and I do not intend to edit it down. It's lengthy but I adore it; my little dedication to my favourite Vorta. Besides, all the Dominion wants is peacefully co-exist with its neighbors - yourself included. I recommend a pact of nonaggression to prevent any hostilities between our two persons. I assure you that any missdirected messages and mis-identities shall be forwarded to you, in case of any misunderstandings. Agreed? --Ambassador Weyoun 18:30, 10 March 2006 (UTC) (PS: I'm sure very new to Memory Alpha, so I'm uncertain, in replying, if I should comment on your "usertalk" on my own. So I'm doing both. :* And no, I'm not that "the vandal" - I'm much more polite. --Ambassador Weyoun 21:23, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :Hey, I don't want to spy on your conversation, I just stumbled over your page, Ambassador (hey you use the pic I uploaded! :D ) and wanted to pay you my respect, you realy talk/write like our favourite Vorta, that's a gift; use it ^^ I wish I would be able to do that. I don't even get it right in my native language ^^' :I, too, serve the Founders *bows* ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 18:45, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::* Is that your picture? Oh, well, then I want you to know that the reason why I posted it on my profile because it's the BEST Weyoun photo on MA, no joke, so thank you for uploading it because it's given me much joy! Also, I'm up for any discussion of my favourite Vorta! Respond soon! --Ambassador Weyoun 07:46, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hi I think Weyoun is teh awesomest ever. -Dominionator 07:12, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Oh, and can you talk to those word-enslaved singularity thinkers who keep deleting my time cube article? they have not been shown the four-cornered perfection of cubic truth. -Dominionator 07:13, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :* Yes, I adore Weyoun. And, like him, I serve the Founders - in all things. --Ambassador Weyoun 18:31, 10 March 2006 (UTC) User:Ambassador Weyoun/Contributions * I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but it really isn't necessary to catalogue every edit you make. This site already does that for you. Your user contributions can be found at .--Alan del Beccio 19:26, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :* Oh, I see. I do this mostly for my own personal reference, but that is helpful. Thank you. ;D --Ambassador Weyoun 20:22, 16 March 2006 (UTC) please help my friends and i want to build a prometheus class alfa section and where loking for blueprints that whe can use if you have any please let me know if you want to be in the crew also let me know that (please remember to let me know what department you want to be in --Armando.thijssen 21:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC)